


[Photo Story] The Things we do as Parents

by Knowmefirst



Series: Photo Stories & a Few Words [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, canon AU, kid!drabble (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur's kids surprise him with dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Photo Story] The Things we do as Parents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/gifts).



> Written as a gift for Alx_diamond for the camelot_drabble holiday exchange 2015 @ LJ. And beta by the lovely Starduchess, all other errors are mine.
> 
> Note: This is not mpreg, but if you wish it to be it can be interpreted that way as well. Is actually up to the readers imagination :)

 

Arthur took a taste of his soup as his kids waited for his verdict on their cooking. He hoped that he succeeded in not making any type of face at the flavor. He looked up and smiled as genuinely as he could.

“It’s delicious,” he reported.

Arthur noticed Merlin trying to hold in a laugh. He was about to glower at Merlin, but then he thought of something much better and grinned. He turned back to his kids and said:

“I think we should let Papa taste it; we wouldn’t want him to feel left out.”

Before Merlin had a chance to say something, his kids made him sit down in Arthur’s place and taste it.

Arthur bent down to him and said, “Delicious, isn’t it, Papa?”

“Is really delicious,” Merlin nodded, turning to his kids.

 


End file.
